wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Pornography
War on Porn The third paragraph in the Pornography's "War on Porn" section seems to be expressing the same idea as the "Feminist Porn Wars". Merge them?--87.106.20.39 00:38, 28 January 2008 (UTC) : Is it true that the fissure in the 2nd/3rd align with the anti/pro porn? 212.224.71.3 00:43, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :: You forgot that wikiality is for truthiness. That part isn't really funny yet. - 67.18.176.114 00:46, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::: I plan to rewrite the Feminazi for latter second-wave feminism and Feminist for the third-wave feminism. Remember the pole dancer on The Colbert Report, that's a 3rd. 87.118.118.167 01:03, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Furthermore, I plan to imply "equality over liberty" as communist and "liberty over equality" as liberalist. 87.118.118.167 01:08, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Religious-right is anti-porn. I thought it is the right that's anti-porn, not the left?--91.121.78.160 01:12, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Of course its a sin...but everyone loves some forbidden fruit and what you do in your private time is none of my business. --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 01:29, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: Both the far-left and the far-right is anti-porn, but for different reasons. The right uses a religious and moral arguments to stop free speech. The left uses the equality and political-correctness argument to stop free speech. LOL. What will really blow your mind is that if you go to the extreme-left (ie communism) and if you go to the extreme-right (ie theocracy) you will find that they are nearly the same--each and everyone of your freedom will be removed!--91.121.7.211 01:33, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: I don't recalled the left wanting to ban pornography. Political Correctness means that those stuff just shouldn't appear in the workplace. It don't stop people from making or owning them at home. The left take away guns, the right take away porn. That's what I've always known. Besides, this is a mock right-wing site. Actual right-wing site don't understand the split in the feminism movement just like left-wing site don't understand the split in the pro-life over anti-abortion versus anti-contraception.--84.16.252.126 04:07, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::This site is whatever says it is. --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 04:25, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :: "The left take away guns, the right take away porn." Holy cow. Am I the only one who thinks that this is a more accurate summary of the libertarian mindset, than it is of the Left/Right divide? It's just another sorry demonstration of the fact that schmibertarians are more concerned with shoot-'em-ups involving hot chicks without a stitch on, than boring stuff like habeas corpus and food prices. And besides, the whole "story" is quite inaccurate anyway: I've come across a fair number of rather lefty folks who think that gun control is bad, and I thought part of the debate on pornography is whether it should be allowed in public space (e.g. on ad billboards). Bi 04:36, 28 January 2008 (UTC) tell me how porn discriminates again?--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 01:56, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Maybe Wikiality.com should have a new article titled Clinton Did It or Clinton Did It Too? It's a common enough right-wing `debating' tactic, and we're only seeing another example of it. Bi 02:09, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Nice question, lulz. Is that for real? - 66.230.230.230 02:18, 28 January 2008 (UTC) hmmm, well sexual omnipotence has always been a problem of the left. --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 02:34, 28 January 2008 (UTC) We've recently put the finishing touches on Weigh In...a breeding ground for fellow pseudo-intellectuals and closeted commentators seeking political validation and social justice. If you've got issues, suggest one on the issues page. The "discourse" will take place on the Weigh In main page. Debate will be done through use of pre-made templates. orrr you can get a girlfriend/boyfriend, spend time with your kids, etc.. --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 03:46, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Am I in? Wait, I guess I'm in. Bi 03:48, 28 January 2008 (UTC) .... traditional stances only...nothin' freaky..."Bi"--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 03:57, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :No worries, the handle "Bi" has nothing to do with my sexual orientation. Bi 04:36, 28 January 2008 (UTC) mine isn't either. well..eh...sorta --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 04:58, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Anyway, how does this "weigh in" thing work? Bi 04:59, 28 January 2008 (UTC) This should hopefully be a little more self-explanatory soon enough. --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 05:15, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! Will give it a spin, but I see it's currently tagged ... Bi 07:07, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Merged Porno into Pornography I merged Porno into Pornography. Considering the long discussion of the last merge proposal, I might as well do first and ask later.--85.25.141.60 20:00, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Stephen Pornography What? No porn featuring Stephen in a Stephen fangirl's pornography article? 130.237.152.213 20:27, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Is that Rule 34 challenge?--66.230.230.230 00:18, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Lulz.--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 00:47, 4 February 2008 (UTC) : Weren't there already Stephen Jr.'s?--89.112.2.176 00:53, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Yes, the jew and Stephen both have offspring of some sort.--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 01:08, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Giving the Devil His Due I turned our friendly neighborhood vandalists arguments into something I think he would agree with. Of course, the points are ridiculous and I used his own arguments to make fun of him, but that's because I can tell more than one joke. And I never have to use the word liberal or Republican to do it.The Egoist 20:37, 30 May 2009 (UTC)